


Malfunction

by Tressimir



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Manipulation, I have no idea why i wrote this, It was late and I was tired, JP's is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumi's working on a machine that can send and receive emotional impulses to create psychological profiles, and Hibiki's her test subject. Mad science happens and Hibiki ends up with Fumi's breasts stuffed in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

“Alright, give me just a few moments to make sure everything’s properly calibrated…” Hibiki sat in the middle of Fumi’s latest device, watching her fiddle with the controls and listening to her mutter to herself.

 

Something caught his eye that seemed definitely out of place – one of the wires that appeared as though it was supposed to connect to the chair he was sitting in had come off, likely due to Fumi inadvertently stepping on it given that it was under her shoe. “Uh, Fumi, there’s a loose-“

 

“Not now, not now, you’re going to distract me.” The researcher admonished sharply, completely disregarding his words. “Let’s see, set the frequency to 240 kilohertz and the data readout to a more readable chart, and that should be enough. I just have to turn it on and it’ll send the impulse through to you, then back so your full emotional state will be revealed on the chart. Otome’s going to love this, it’ll make therapies so much easier. And… go.” She flicked the switch at the same moment that Hibiki was about to shout that _something was very wrong here_ , and a blinding flash of light filled the room.

 

When Hibiki was able to actually see again, Fumi was laid out on the floor with the tips of her short twintails smoking. Hurrying over to her, he rolled her over and checked her pulse while listening to her breathing, grateful that he’d taken Otome up on emergency first aid lessons. “Fumi? Fumi, can you hear me?”

 

“Mmm…” The woman’s eyes flicked open and closed a few times before she trained her gaze on his face. “Hey, Hibiki. What’re you doing here?” She had a smile on her face, but it looked more like she was drunk than genuinely happy.

 

He was confused at the question, hesitantly answering, “Your machine malfunctioned and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I tried to tell you there was a loose wire, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“Naaaaaaaah…” Fumi threw her arms around his neck and pulled the surprised youth into a messy, open-mouthed kiss. When he finally pulled back from it, she was looking at him with that same goofy grin and sparkling eyes. “What I mean is… what’re you doing with your face so close to mine?”

 

Now something was very obviously wrong. He wasn’t exactly displeased about getting a kiss from Fumi, but it would’ve been a lot better if she hadn’t just been blasted by her own device and seemingly had her brain knocked for a loop because of it. “I was making sure you were still breathing. I was worried about you, Fumi; you really take a lot of risks with your research.” He began very slowly backing away, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

 

His hope was in vain. Fumi threw herself against him, knocking him flat on his back with the buxom scientist on top of him. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you. You’re a nice guy and really good-looking too… I should give you a little reward. Hmm, what’d be good for you…?” She giggled and slipped her arms out of her qipao, flipping her coat up and tossing the Chinese dress away before replacing her coat as if it had never moved. Her breasts were right in Hibiki’s face as she smiled seductively down at him and purred, “Kiss me.”

 

“Fumi, what are you – Mmph!” Hibiki’s attempt to figure out what the actual hell was going on was stifled when Fumi stuffed his mouth full of her soft, pale breast, that completely out-of-character giggle coming from her lips again.

 

“Come ooooooon…” She drawled teasingly. “I know you love ‘em, Hibiki. You’re always staring at my chest, so now you can make out with my breasts as much as you want! Go on, lick ‘em; they’re so soft and smooth, you won’t be able to stop.” She pulled back a little, but immediately stopped him from speaking again by rubbing her breasts against his face.

 

The situation had gone beyond where he had any control; all he could do was let Fumi get whatever had happened out of her system. If that meant letting her seduce him, he had to do it – for the greater good, of course, since JP’s would fall apart without her to maintain their technology. So he began to eagerly lap at Fumi’s milky white skin, tasting her as she giggled delightedly.

 

“Ooooooh, yeah.” The pretty researcher’s face was overtaken by her enormous, almost catlike grin as she enjoyed the sensation of the unlikely young hero licking her breasts. “Mmm, just like that, yeah. You’re in love with my breasts, aren’t you? Ab-so-lute-ly-in-love.” She wrapped her legs around him, straddling him as she leaned forward and let him indulge himself. “C’mon, tell me how in love you are!”

 

Hibiki’s hands had migrated to Fumi’s slim waist and began stroking her ass and thighs, his mouth still busy with kissing and licking her luscious chest. “I am so in love with your breasts, Fumi.” He groaned during a short break from his worship of the breasts in question. “I’m so in love I could make out with them all night, every night. They’re the most beautiful breasts I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Go on, stuff as much of this delectable flesh in your mouth as you can!” She was grinding against him now, her panties and his jeans lessening the impact but still not helping as she guided him to suck as much of the surface of her breasts as he could, his cock getting hard _fast_ from it. It wasn’t his fault she was so damn hot!

 

The bizarre scene was interrupted by Makoto entering the lab, completely unaware of what was going on. “Fumi, Otome wanted to ask you – What on Earth is going on here?!”  


Managing to get Fumi to stop blocking his mouth for a brief moment, Hibiki called, “Makoto, help! Something’s wrong with Fu- Mmph!” He had her breast stuffed into his mouth again, but Makoto was already on her way to solve the problem in the simplest manner she knew how – smacking Fumi on the head and knocking her unconscious.

 

After Hibiki’s flustered explanation of what had happened, making sure to mention the loose wire, Makoto sighed deeply. “Fumi gets far too excited about her projects sometimes. I’m no scientist, but given what she told you, I’m betting that impulse-sending bit was what caused this, which means she must be really interested in you. I’ll take her to the infirmary, Otome should be able to sort her out. Oh, and Hibiki?” There was a moment of silence between them before Makoto turned bright red and said at a very fast pace, “I want you to suck my breasts like that okay I’m off goodbye.” She then fled faster than he’d have thought possible given that she was carrying Fumi at the same time.

 

“…JP’s is weird.” He commented to himself.

 

~~

 

A few hours later, Fumi approached Hibiki with her usual indifferent expression before subtly grasping his wrist. “Hey, Hibiki. I remember what happened when my machine malfunctioned. And I’m going to need you to repeat that process on my breasts tonight. For science. Makoto’s coming too.” And with that, she left him with a hot flush creeping up his neck.

 

“JP’s is _really_ weird.”


End file.
